vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115434-no-nexus-report-this-week
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This^ With no prospect on a confirmed mega server date and no Frost what were they going to talk about? We cancelled Christmas? Maybe they could have put a rowsdower plushie in Frost's old chair on the stream. :lol: | |} ---- Yeah, basically this. | |} ---- ---- We've been told this for months yet they still put up a report each week. But in a general sense I agree with you that they probably don't have much to talk about since I doubt they are going to give us a hard and fast date on megaservers. They are on the tail end of the "time frame" they gave us though, so if by next week they don't just magically show up you will start seeing a lot more rumbling on the forums and a new wave of negative press. | |} ---- ---- I agree, would like to see what type of item art they have in store for us. Sometimes its not all about the stats but what it looks like. | |} ---- ---- Could we get a recap of the stuff that would have been said? Maybe throw a teamspeak party like we had last week? | |} ---- ---- you really believe that's going to happen? :unsure: | |} ---- I don't think he does :p the probability he speaks of goes against what Tony is saying since they are talking about it working for next week | |} ---- It's more likely than them writing up a list of things to release now that they could have saved for later. Especially since big chunks of the show are QA driven. I feel like you guys are asking someone to "Sit down and write answers to 12 questions you weren't asked." I've been part of a community driven publication that had to generate content regularly. If we didn't have enough to put something out that week, we always saved it for the next unless it was time sensitive, just because it makes your job easier the next time. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ^^This and this Basically seeing as they said they had everything ready to go but couldn't due to "technical difficulties" says to me there shouldn't be a reason not to post a new thread like last week with the details of what was going to be discussed. If nothing is said, then as above quote from EsperXIV said, "assumptions" will be made and rumors started. Specially on these forums where if a dev pisses wrong people start flame wars and make outlandish accusations. | |} ---- If nothing is said, people will *cupcake* moan and whine. If something is said, people will *cupcake* moan and whine. Just look at this thread. There's a dozen or more people openly skeptical of something they have no reason to be skeptical about (that they had actual technical difficulties). They're all theoretically adults, they should know better. It's pathetic. | |} ---- ---- ---- Dat chua doe. | |} ---- Ya! Chua are more likely to leave equipment in smoldering heap. Since there's no fire marshals report then it's more likely this was caused by faulty wiring.. Get your squirt guns ready, Aurin chewing the cords again! | |} ---- Being Skeptical is not an immature thing. Its mature to question a blank statement that occurs during a suspicous period of development with nothing more than a sentence of unproven explanation. Is it immature to ask for a simple copy of the show notes? If the show was canceled at the last minute, they clearly exist, whats the big deal? Carbine pride themselves on transparency, and so we hold them to it. Every time they live up to that promise, i applaud them for it, every time they spout one word of explanation and go silent, i become skeptical. | |} ----